2078 Pacific Hurricane Season
(IMAGES MAY NOT BE IN ORDER PLEASE KNOW THE STORM RELATED TO THE IMAGE IS THE CORRECT IMAGE) Allisa Formed Off A rare Disturbance On May 26 With a 20% Chance of Development. Allisa Formed On May 28 After getting upgraded with a 60% Chance of Development. Allisa Began Moving South Mexico and caused Major flooding Since Hurricane Patrica In 2015. Allisa Quickly Dissipated On June 3 After being Upgraded to A Tropical Depression By The National Hurricane Center. Allisa Caused A state Of Emegency for South Mexico due to Unsafe Conditions. Allisa Was At 70 MPH When Hitting South Mexico Which would Be its Peak until Weakening from A cold front. Allisa's Remnants Moved all the Way to Alaska Producing heavy snow and Rain in the area Killing 3 People. Allisa Was Blamed to Of Killed 11 People 8 In Mexico And 3 In Alaska. Hurricane Bertha:Category 2 Bertha Formed off A disturbance In The Pacific With a 60% Chance of development And by June 2 Bertha Formed. Bertha Strangely Got strong very quick due to rare Warm temps in the Waters.Bertha Became A category 2 On June 5 Aiming for California. Bertha Made Landfall In Los Angeles At 2:25 AM (Pacific Time) And destroyed everything. Bertha Shortly dissipated On June 8 being a very short lived category 2 hurricane but was still deadly and showed that the category of the storm doesn't Matter and it can still cause damage.Bertha Was One of the first hurricanes to hit California.Bertha Had Winds up to 101 MPH. 57 People were reported Dead due to Bertha. Bertha Would be retired by the NHC And replaced with Bellsa For the 2082 Pacific Hurricane Season. Hurricane Carly: On June 8 NHC Began tracking a system with a 60% Chance of formation.By June 10 Tropical Storm Carly Formed.Carly Formed Off the system that remained After Hurricane Bertha And by the Time it had gone into Cat 1 With 65 MPH Winds And when it had Gone Near Hawaii, it's Outer Bands Slammed rain into the island which Killed 12 People Causing Major Floodings And even A major Volcano exploding causing even severe damage.Carly was said to be a monster cat 1 storm By the NHC. This was the First Hurricane that was Deadly as a category 1 since Hurricane Stan all the way 73 Years ago In 2005.On June 14 Carly Had Dissipated.after It's Major hit On Hawaii causing the island to get rebuilding plans. Carly Would Be Replaced with Carlos For the 2082 Pacific Hurricane Season After all the damage. Hurricane Daniel:Daniel Formed Off A Tropical storm that hit cancun the other Day And became Tropical Storm Daniel In June 30 after A quiet June after 2 rare hurricanes.Daniel In July 2 Daniel was giving Category 1 status And Later In July 5 Category 4 Status with winds up to 150 MPH! It was recorded the strongest Hurricane in July In both the Atlantic And Pacific Basin.Daniel Aimed for the Mexican And Guatemalan Border.Daniel Made Landfall at 9 PM (Central Time) And Brought up to 16 Feet of storm Surge and water In The area! It later got to Category 2 strength after hitting land and Went into the gulf.Making it one of the rare crossing hurricanes from the pacific to the atlantic.Daniel made its second Landfall In Beaumont Texas And gave Major Flooding for The Houston Area.Even after being a hurricane Daniel as a tropical remnant Brought record Rain to Canada for the first time since Hurricane Ike 70 Years ago.Daniel in Total was blamed for 632 Deaths And leaving 1,467 Homeless. Daniel would Soon be Retired By the ☀World Meteorological Organization And Replaced With Danny for the 2082 Hurricane Season.In total Daniel Cost 8.4 Billion (US) Dollars. Tropical Depression 5: TD 5 Was A short Lived Tropical depression Lasting July 12 To July 14. NHC Announced it in July 12 and had only a 40% chance of development.This could have been system brought heavy rain to Alaska. Tropical Depression 6: TD 6 Was A Very close Tropical storm forming system that formed off Another Hurricane's Remnants After hitting Mexico.At one Point NCH Was thinking it would be another storm to watch but went slightly off.The TD Had winds Blowing only 38 MPH Which just 1 more MPH and it would have been a tropical Storm.This Depression dissipated On July 28 After its 1-week Life. Tropical Storm Estelle: On July 31 NHC Began Tracking A disturbance off Mexico And started to Watch it as It began to intensify very quick.Soon E came on the list of names for the Pacific names And Tropical Estelle Became A system August 5. Estelle's Track was Nowhere Near land but it did Kill a person overseas.Estelle's Remnants Brought Heavy rain to Western Canada And Alaska (Who are still trying to recover homes from remnants of Allisa) Estelle at peak was pretty Weak Only Having 60 MPH Winds.Estelle finally dissipated on August 8 Estelle Was only A few more MPHS From becoming a Hurricane but when it was near the Cool waters it was pretty obvious it was going to die.This was the first Non Hurricane of the Season Ever Since Allisa. Tropical Depression 8: TD 8 Was A Weak System that only had 35% chance of development and Went to Just Spin around In The ocean. NHC First Began To Watch The System On August 6 While Estelle was still happening.After Estelle dissipated The NHC went to check on TD 8 And all it was doing was just spinning in circles until it finally went out into the cold Waters of the Artic.It lasted for quite some time When it Formed On August 6 Then Dissipated August 13.Strangely while taking these circles and only Having 28 MPH Winds Being a very weak Tropical system but Was able to Take 2 lives Overseas Like TD 6.This showed How even unnamed systems can take lives even if it is not Like The record breaking Hurricane Daniel it can still cause damage. NHC Went to be more active on Tropical Depressions after the death of the 2 lives Since it was blamed on them for not giving ANY information on TD 8 And only was focused On Tropical Storm Estelle.When this system Dissipated It brought to mind that NHC Should Bring Warnings For Areas More Sooner and be more accurate on systems.TD 8 Was possibly the most weakest but changed something in the weather history And would change it for the rest of Weather History.TD'S Are normally Not So Large So It was probably also the reason this killed Tons of Lives. Tropical Storm Fala: NHC After the biggest change after TD 8 Began tracking extremely a ton the pacific And thanks to their long tracking they Found a system with 70% Chance Of Development On August 15 Which strangely Formed the same Area As Hurricane Daniel Only 1 month Earlier when it hit. This system was a pretty good looking chance for a hurricane as said by the NHC but fortunately did not Become A Hurricane.On August 18 Only 3 days After its formation Tropical Storm Fala Formed. Fala Had Winds Up To 68 MPH And Was A pretty Large Storm. Fala did not threaten Any Land but Showed of worst things to come since august is the 2nd Most Active Season. Fala Was the First Named Storm that did Not Cause Fatalities And Did not bring heavy rain to the area Because it's Remnants did not even hit any land and were only small bits of Rain by the time it even reached land because most of it had been observed by the next system. Fala dissipated On August 21. Hurricane Gil:Hurricane Gil Was A Major Hurricane Only Becoming the Second Major Hurricane of this Season at the time After another Huge search by the NHC The team found A system strangely with 100% Chance of Development.By August 18 While Tropical Storm Fala was still a System going on and still a tropical storm NHC Also payed attention When In that day Tropical Storm Gil Formed.Gil Rapidly Strengthened and Soon By August 20 Became A Category 2 Hurricane.Gil Was In Extremely warm waters that were 91 Degrees Which lead to the system becoming A category 4.Gil Turned To A category 4 By August 23 And Was Aiming For Once Again The US Pacific Coast.Gil Reaching Wind Gusts Up To 148 MPH Only 2 MPH'S Short of Hurricane Daniel. Although this System Was More like A Bertha But Stronger. This Time It wasn't Aiming for California But All the Way Up In Washington.Gil Had very Warm Waters that Kept it Category 4 Strength And Later Made Landfall In Seattle Washington At 7 AM (Pacific Time).Seattle was Hit very bad.Seattle Reached 12 Feet of Storm Surge.Gil Also Produced Many buildings In Downtown Seattle to Collapse.In Total Gil Costed 7.9 Billion (US) Dollars And Would Be The Second Most Deadly Hurricane at The time With Killing 476 People And Leaving 800 Homeless. Finally Gil Dissipated August 29 After Bringing record Rain to Canada Ever Since Daniel but was not as much as Daniel. Gil Would Soon Be Retired And Replaced With Gilma For the 2082 Pacific Hurricane Season.And Would The First Hurricane To Ever hit Washington since 200 Years ago when a tropical storm hit. Hurricane Iselle: Hurricane Iselle Was The Second Most deadliest Hurricane Of the 2078 Season After Another Huge Effort Of Search Of Disturbances And Like Hurricane Gil When NHC Tracked Warm Warm Waters That Reached 105 Degrees.Which By Then Later that Day In August 31 Which August was Surprisingly Below Average Month.Until September 1 When Iselle Was Upgraded to A Category 3 Hurricane Becoming Only The Third Major Hurricane Of This Season. Iselle Was Aiming Directly To Mexico Once Again but Hit As A Category 5 Hurricane After Only 3 Days Since Formation. At this Time 2 Other Storms Formed To Start September But Iselle was the Most Watched and NHC where confident to not make the mistake from TD 8.Iselle Overnight Reached A Peak Of Winds Up To 187 MPH! And It Was Aiming for Mexico. Iselle Went More North Into one of The largest Urban Areas in the World, Mexico City. Iselle's Huge Eye Made Landfall In Port of Lázaro Cárdenas At 4 AM (Central Time) In September 5 Damage Was Visible In All Areas When it Went Into Mexico City With Winds Up To 179 MPH Only Weakening Slightly After Landfall And Later went North Into High Mountain Areas With High Wind Shear Only Weakening it to A Category 3 With Winds Up To 115 MPH. Later Hitting New Orleans Crossing into The Gulf Like Hurricane Daniel.The Storm Stayed At Hurricane Status Until September 9 When it Turned Extratropical Only Dissipating Later that Day. Iselle Broke the Record Of Daniel Killing 3,256 People And Leaving Over 10,000 Homeless! Over 23 Feet Of Storm Surge Happened In Mexico City Destroying The Entire City taking It 2 Years to Fully Recover. Iselle Was Retired By The ☀World Meteorological Organization On April 22, 2079 And Would Be Replaced With Ivette For The 2082 Pacific Hurricane Season. Iselle Cost About 23.1 Billion (US) Dollars. The Letter H Was strangely not Done due to unofficial reports. Tropical Storm Jimena: On September 1 To Start Off the Most Active Month NHC Saw A Disturbance with A 60% Chance Of Development When Later that Day Would Become Tropical Storm Jimena. While Hurricane Iselle was being Watched So Was Jimena As It Formed Off North And never was threatening to hit land But Had Wind gusts Up To 67 MPH Just short Of Being Another Hurricane.On September 3 Jimena Would Reach it's Nearest approach to land Only 27 Miles North East Of Hawaii (Who were recovering from Carly) Before Dissipating Into the Cold Waters. Jimena Caused No Deaths Surprisingly Since it Did closely Hit Land and is Only The Second Named System of the Season To Not Cause Death's. Jimena Was Short Lived as It Quickly Dissipated On September 7 Only lasting 1 Week. Jimena Was Still Considered A Warning For Any upcoming Storms Even if it Caused Little to No Damage. Hurricane Kiko: Hurricane Kiko Was the 3rd Most Deadly Storm of The Season Just Being the 4th Major Hurricane of this Season. On Midnight Of September 1 NHC Found once Again Another System With 100% Chance Of Development And On 4 Am Tropical Storm Kiko Formed. Kiko Formed In Waters Between Daniel And Iselle And Soon Became The Second Category 5 Hurricane of the Season On September 3. Kiko Was Another Storm Aiming for Land As it's Track took it to hit.... Mexico Once Again And this Would Mark One Of The Most Active Seasons where Nearly All storms Made some type of Landfall. Kiko At Peak Had Winds Up To 182 MPH Short of Hurricane Iselle As It Made Landfall In Cabo San Lucas In the tip of Baja California As It Destroyed EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING.The port was Destroyed.The Surge Reached All the way To La Paz (Baja California) And Would Leave Most of Baja California In Underwater.The Storm Turned into A tropical depression when it reached the gulf But No Trace was left of it And Dissipated September 11. (Hypercane?) Hurricane Lorena:On September 8 NHC Tracked A system with Beyond 100% Development And formed in less than 2 hours.Soon Tropical Storm Lorena Formed And Then the Next day Became Hurricane Lorena.Lorena Became A very Very Huge Hurricane That Covered Up 75% Of Mexico And Was Then On September 12 A Category 5 Hurricane With winds Speeds Up to.... Wait for it............ 230 MPH!. As it Became the Strongest Hurricane In The Pacific Since Hurricane Patrica And Only the Second Pacific Hurricane With winds Up To 200 MPH.Lorena Became So Huge It's Eye was The Size of 25% Of ALL of Louisiana. Lorena Would Become The Last Tropical System Of The Season To Ever Make Landfall As It Hit Mexico For the Last time This Season.And Lorena's Effects were Felt from Washington To El Salvador! And Had Storm Surge of 32 Feet! Lorena Killed Over 20,000 People And left 100,000 Homeless! Lorena Stayed At Category 5 strength after Hitting Bringing Severe Flooding to the US.Lorena After Crossing the Us On September 16 Turned South as A small category 2 Hurricane And Went on to Hit Europe Being the first storm to ever be in 3 Storm Basins.Lorena Made its Second Landfall In Brownsville,Texas As A category 5 And went on to Create one of the biggest Disasters In US History.This Storm Even Caused the US To Cancel Flights for 3 Weeks! Europe saw Huge Huge Damage as Capitals Were Destroyed And The World Saw A Amazing Storm that hit and Destroyed everything.Aids from All Over The World Were Being Made to Help But It Wasnt Enough. As Mexico took 3 FULL Years To Recover From this Deadly Storm Lorena Was soon retired IMMEDIATELY after its dissipation On The First Of October And would be Replaced With Laura for the 2082 Pacific Hurricane Season. Fun Fact: The Original Image Of Lorena At Peak Wasnt Available Due to the Satellite Breaking while taking the Image.Theres only Images of lorena before peak but those images are hours and hours behind peak. So This is the best Image of Lorena ->>>>> Tropical Storm Max:After A Strong Hurricane Lorena Happening On September 11th A Disturbance was Being Watched By The NHC And Noticed it Developed only A day After it's Formation. This Storm then Became Tropical Storm Max Which Was A Pretty Weak Tropical Storm Only 1 MPH From being A Tropical Depression with wind Speeds up to 39 and 40 MPH Being The Weakest Named System Of The Season.M Came On The List A bit Too early And Max Formed.Max Was Going up North Not coming for land And is only the third system to Not Kill And Second not touch Land and no deaths.Max Was Then Dissipated On September 16th Being A short Lived Tropical System. Maybe its because of Lorena gaining all the strength? Idk. Tropical Depression 15: A dissipating cold front stalled over the southeastern Mexico on September 16th. On the next day, a low pressure area developed along the coast of El Salvador. Soon after, the front dissipated, and by 12:00 UTC on September 18th, the system developed into a tropical Depression. Observations from a coastal lighthouse and a nearby ship indicated that the storm attained peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) while moving slowly east-northeastward, just offshore the Mexican Coast. The storm began weakening on September 20th, and dissipated the next day when it was absorbed by a larger extratropical storm that was developing to the north. Tropical Storm Nora: A tropical wave first monitored by the NHC late on September 27 spawned a weak area of low pressure well south of Acapulco, Mexico, two days later.the disturbance slowly organized into the season's second tropical depression at 22:30 UTC on September 28 and further into Tropical Storm Nora on the following day. Moving little within a weak steering regime, the cyclone began rapid deepening by September 30 under favorable conditions aloft;.8 Following the appearance of a eye like Center. Nora. Shortly thereafter,Nora reached its peak intensity with winds of 45 mph (230 km/h).39 Tremendous upwelling of cooler waters, with some areas falling from 29 to 11 °C (84 to 68 °F), resulted in weakening early on November 1st. Its eye like shape quickly collapsed and convection diminished as it underwent a Severe Wind Shear. Reconnaissance aircraft flew into the storm on November 2nd and found Nora to have degraded to a Tropical depression before degenerating into a remnant low early on October 4th as convection diminished. Hurricane Orlene. A tropical wave, indistinguishable in the Atlantic basin, crossed the coastline of Central America on October 8th and organized into a tropical depression three days later around 18:00 UTC. With a mid-level ridge extending from the Gulf of Mexico into western Mexico, the newly-formed cyclone moved west-northwest within an increasingly favorable environment, intensifying into Tropical Storm Orlene by 06:00 UTC on October 12 and becoming the season's eight hurricane around 12:00 UTC on November 10th. An abrupt increase in wind shear briefly weakened the storm the next day, but by 18:00 UTC on October 15thth,the formation of an eye within Orlene's round central dense overcast showcased its peak as a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 mph (165 km/h).The system then tracked into cooler waters and stronger upper-level winds, causing it to fall below hurricane intensity by 06:00 UTC on October 16th and degenerate to a remnant low early the next morning, although it maintained a well-defined circulation. The low ultimately dissipated well east-southeast of Hawaii by 00:00 UTC on October 20. Hurricane Palema: Hurricane Palema Was the strongest Hurricane to Not Hit Land And cause No Deaths As it Was a Category 3 hurricane.Tropical Depression Eight-Teen-E formed on October 15th.off the southwestern coast of Mexico. It only slowly intensified at first, becoming Tropical Storm Palema later that day. It organized rapidly, beginning early on October 17th, and became a hurricane late that day, in an atmosphere highly conducive to rapid deepening. On October 18, explosive intensification occurred, and in only 24 hours, Patricia became a Category 3 hurricane with 118 mph (189.903 km/h) winds.19 The intensification rate rivaled those of Hurricane Linda in 1997 and Hurricane Wilma in 2005. Palema subsequently attained winds of 118 mph (345 km/h) and a central pressure of 872 mbar (hPa; 25.75 inHg), becoming the strongest tropical cyclone ever recorded in the Season to Not Hit Land.Patricia weakened even more rapidly than it intensified; just 30 hours after peaking in intensity, it was downgraded to a remnant low at 16:00 CDT on October 22th. However, Palema didn't Make landfall anywhere but Was a super strong storm at peak with 118 mph ,it was still dangerous if it had made landfall anywhere.The Storm did not cause any deaths and weakened in October 25th when it was absorbed by a extra tropical system that then palema's Remnants would form a Strong Atlantic Hurricane Tropical storm Sean:On October 29th Nearing the end Of the Season A tropical wave the off the west coast of Africa November 1st, Sean was first classified as a tropical depression on November 2th well south of Mexico. Environmental conditions, including high sea surface temperatures and low wind shear, were highly conducive to intensification and the storm quickly organized. A small central dense overcast developed atop the storm and Sean failed to reach hurricane status early on November 6th The Storm had Winds up to 74 MPH just 1 mph Short of hurricane.Thereafter, increasing shear degraded the Storm's structure and weakening ensued. Rapid weakening took place on November 6th and Sean's circulation became devoid of convection as it diminished to a tropical depression that evening. The cyclone degenerated into a remnant low soon thereafter and ultimately dissipated just off the coast of Sinaloa, Mexico, on November 8th. A Large Series Of Tropical Depressions followed On November 5th to November 9th having 5 total Tropical Depressions which here they are. Tropical Depression 20- E: At 0:00 UTC on November 5th, forecasters at the NHC predicted that an area of low pressure would develop within a few days.163 At 12:00 UTC on November , a broad area of disturbed weather had developed, as expected.164 Some development followed, but the system began to approach the Baja California Peninsula, which was initially expected to cause the system to fail to develop due to land interaction. Despite land interaction, the system continued to organize, and at 15:00 UTC on November 6th Tropical Depression 20-E formed within an inverted trough in the Gulf of California, with the NHC initiating advisories on the system. The storm dumped large amounts of rain on Baja California Sur and northwestern Mexico while it was still offshore. The depression turned out to be short-lived, as the storm dissipated after making landfall in northwestern Mexico, early on November 7th.Once this would be one of the very huge depressions to hit. Tropical Depression 21-E:A low pressure area formed in the middle of the Eastern Pacific. Moving northwest, the low slowly intensified into Tropical Depression 21-E on November 7. However, strong north-northwesterly wind shear prevented it from intensifying into a tropical storm. As 21-E moved into a drier environment, it failed to sustain deep convection near its center, and eventually degenerated into a remnant low early on November 9th. Eight-E's remnants continued tracking in a westward direction and later crossed the International Dateline on November 15th. The Next Tropical Depressions Just lasted 2 days and had Similar stories. (FEEL FREE TO FIX THE IMAGES IF THEY ARE MESSED UP LEAVE A NOTE TO ME AFTER YOU FIXED IT) R was Strangely removed from the List due to The letter R being Banned after its usage in the pacific was done.(not really happens) Hurricane Tasha:Tasha formed off A Low that Developed from the South pacific.Tasha was believed to not hit land becoming another hurricane and Not Hitting Land.With Tasha Forming this Would Pass The 2015 Pacific Hurricane Season in a Suprisingly 63 years ago.Originating from a tropical wave that emerged off the west coast of Africa on October 20th, Sandra was first classified as a tropical depression on October 23 well south of Mexico. Environmental conditions, including high sea surface temperatures and low wind shear, were highly conducive to intensification and the storm quickly organized. A small central dense overcast developed atop the storm and Sandra reached hurricane status early on October 25 after the consolidation of an eye. The hurricane achieved its peak as a Category 2 hurricane with winds of 110 mph.early on October 26. This made Sandra the strongest November hurricane on record in the Northeastern Pacific, Since the Active Hurricane season in 2015. Thereafter, increasing shear degraded the hurricane's structure and weakening ensued. Rapid weakening took place on October 27 and Sandra's circulation became devoid of convection as it diminished to a tropical storm that evening. The cyclone degenerated into a remnant low soon thereafter and ultimately dissipated just off the coast of Sinaloa, Mexico, on October 29. No Deaths Where reported. Hurricane Vivan:On October 30th, a tropical wave organized into Tropical Depression Twenty Three-E, a few hundred miles south of the Mexican coast. Despite weak shearing over the system, it became Tropical Storm Vivian later that day, rapidly intensifying to a hurricane on the October 2, when a distinct and well defined eye appeared on satellite images. Virgil was originally on a slow northwest track, but a mid-upper level trough turned the hurricane to the north early on October 31st. Despite the change in track, the hurricane reached a peak at minimal Category 4 status around the same time that it turned to the north that day. Virgil continued north until early on October , when it turned to the northwest and made landfall at high Category 2 strength, halfway between Honululu and Other Islands after landfall, the system was quickly weakened over the mountainous terrain of Hawaii, passing to the north of Honululu late on the 2nd Of November.87 Shortly after passing over Hawaii, it weakened below tropical storm strength, and early on November 4th, the weakened Tropical Depression Vivian l exited into the Pacific, but no regeneration was expected, as strong westerlies and the weakened state of the system prevented any regeneration, and it dissipated shortly thereafter. Because Vivian made landfall in a Highly populated area, damage from storm surge was Huge. The chief effect was heavy rain and flooding, peaking at over 10 in (250 mm) in one location. Causing 20 Deaths it Was Retired In April 22 2079 And Will be Replaced With Vilera Hurricane Xina: Hurricane Xina Was a strange hurricane forming on October 29th. A tropical wave organized into Tropical depression 24-E. It had predictions to only be a storm as a cat 2 or 1. Which ended up true as the storm slowly grew but was battling wind shear. It turned into hurricane Xina's Remnants and hit a small bit of russia on November 2nd and injured only 1 person who survived. Hurricane Yolesu: On October 31st a tropical wave was strengthening along with some remnants of xina. It turned into a 78 MPH category 1 hurricane only hitting a small bit of hawaii before dissipating on november 4th. A Series of TD happened from november 4th to november 20th making it the longest point of no storms this season. Hurricane Zeti: When people thought a devastating season was over a wave formed on November 21st. It quickly turned into Tropical storm Zeti with 65 MPH winds in just 1 night. Zeti later turned into a hurricane and was heading for Colombia as a rare hurricane. It Made a slight move up As a category 2 and then turned into a 3 the very next day. Finnaly it made landfall in the small island of a costa rican owned territory,Cocos Island. It wiped out the entire island off the map and suprisingly no Deaths were reported due to cocos island being a territory only rangers go to. Zeti turned north and dissipated before it even got to colombia bringing strong rains and killing 12 people. It would not be retired. The first greek letter and only in this season formed here: Hurricane Alpha: Hurricane alpha was the a long lived hurricane and overlapped the season to December. It formed as a wave and apart of the remnants of zeti and Formed near the honduras/Costa rica Border. It managed to turn into a category 2 before wiping out villages in El Salvador, Mexico, Honduras, Nicaragua, And costa Rica. It dissapated into another storm that would form for the 2078 inactive atlantic season The season finnaly ended in total causing 50k Deaths (record) The season had 7 retired names The season will mark history and Ended. Thank you for reading.. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons